Madelyne
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: Madelyne la unica angel de su especie, centrada y hace todo lo que se le manda, pero un dia que la mandan a la tierra cambia su vida cuando conoce a James, el mortal que le iba a cambiar la vida. Ella se enamora sin darse cuenta, y decide mantener una relacion con el mortal. Pero para su mala suerte su rector se entera y la condena a un eternidad como una angel caida
1. Sinopsis

**Tengo tiempó sin actualizar y se que muchos aun esperan la conti de "Marry Me" ya me pongo con eso solo vengo con la promocion de mi nueva historia espero que les guste y esta para no tener problemas la actualizare cada semana asi que no habra problemas espero que les guste**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Madelyne

Sinopsis

Mientras en el cielo los angeles vigilan la tierra. Los humanos empiezan a dejar de creer en angeles. Cuando Madelyne. Una angel comienza a mantener una relacion amistosa con un humano las cosas empiezan a cambiar para la mala suerte de Madelyne. El rector de los arcangeles comienza a sospechar de la relacion que mantienen y decide mandar a Madelyne a la tierra como un angel caido... Pero lo que ellos no saben es que al llegar ella a la tierra sus sentimientos se intensifican y quieren quedarse juntos

* * *

 **Espero que les guste lamento que sea corto pero fue a lo unico que llego mi inspiracion es que de verdad ultimamente tengo bloqueos como para querer seguir mis historias... GOMEN... pero aqui algunas son escritoras y yo se que me van a entender**

 **Besos**

 **Estrella Taishoxd**


	2. Capitulo 1

Madelyne

Capitulo 1

En el cialo las cosas se llevaban con mas calma. Pues lo arcangeles y los angeles eran los que se encargaban de ir al mundo mortal a buscar a las almas de los muertos, a mi no me aburria eso pero si deseaba buscar el alma de alguien, Mi mundo se dividia en dos: El cielo donde estoy yo, el rector (Mi padre), los demas arcangeles y angeles. Y por otro lado estaba: El infierno donde estan los angeles de la muerte y los angeles caidos (que alguna vez fueron angeles de altos reconocimientos) En fin mi madre ahora se encuentra en el infierno por algunos delitos que cometio unos siglos mas tarde de que me diera la vida

El rector reconocia mis logros y hoy para el era un "Dia especial" para mi, ya que hoy iba a bajar a la tierra a buscar el alma de un mortal pero de verdad fui pero lo que paso por alla no era algo que me esperaba que sucediera nunca en mi vida pero sucedio asi de simple. Segun el rector hoy me tocaba ir en busca del alma del padre de un chico, era ida y vuelta asi que era obvio que no me verian, Pero fui y volvi tan rapido como me fue posible. Pero luego me volvi ir al mundo de los mortales. Ese tal James era muy guapo y me llamo la atencion, no siempre suelo cumplir con las normas pero esta era que una que nunca debia romper ya que era condenada a soledad aqui en la tierra

Pero no me importaba mi objetivo era conocer a ese tal James y volverme su amiga, se notaba que era un chico muy solitario (como yo), No lo culpada pues su padre acaba de morir, cuando lo vi en su preparatoria me hice pasar por una chica nueva en su clase. Me quise acercar hablarle pero era dificil ya que era un chico muy distraido pero fue muy facil hacerme pasar por una chica nueva en su clase

-Hola.-salude trate de sonar de aqui pero me fui casi imposible hasta que lo logre, no habia ni todado que yo estaba hasta que me sente a su lado

-Hola ¿Quien eres?.- me saludo y me pregunto quien era, y yo no sabia ni que decirle

-Ehm soy Madelyne pero si quieres dime Maddie, soy nueva aqui y pues bueno queria saber si me podias enseñar el lugar.-le pregunte y asintio con su cabeza, pero no era necesario conocia el lugar (eso sin haber estado aqui antes)

James era un chico muy amable me enseño el lugar y estuvimos un largo rato platicando, el siempre estaba en las instalaciones de la prepa, en fin me agrado estar con el un rato pero ya era hora de que me fuera o sino el rector iba a preguntar por mi, antes de irme le dije a James que fue un gusto charlar con el pero que tenia que irme, me quizo acompañar pero yo le dije que no era necesario que conocia el camino a casa y no insitio y se fue, decidi que era mejor ir a un lugar no habita para poder desparecer sin que nadie me viera

Cuando llegue al cielo el primero en recibirme fue el rector, y me empezo a cuestionar que donde estaba y pues no pregunto mas dado que yo no daba señal de querer responder ninguna de sus preguntas, solo segui mi camino hasta mi cuarto donde claro estaba Odin mi perro, a pesar de que el rector era mi padre seguia siendo una autoridad para mi y que no tendria piedad en castigarme o condenarme a una vida diferente a la de mi madre si rompia la norma de relacionarme con mortales, muchos de aqui la habian roto y pues fueron condenados a ser angeles caidos el resto de su eternidad ya sea en la tierra o en el infierno. Pero en el cielo ya no tenian entrada nadie mas que yo sabia que si yo rompia esa norma seria condenada a angel caido en la tierra o ya se aen el infierno pero sabia lo que me pasaria pero no le preste mucha atencion y aparte me daba muy por igual

Al dia siguiente el rector me encargo otra mision distinta a la del dia anterior esta vez me toco que traer dos almas y hice lo mismo fui volvi y le di el informe de las almas al rector y me fui con James, y asi pasaron todos los dias de mi vida, estaba con el y hacia todo lo posible porque no sospecharan de mis desapariciones diarias, era mi rutina de todos los dias yo sentia que estaba muy a gusto al lado de James el era una magnifica compañia, para mi era genial pasar tiempo con el ya que me hacia reir y me hacia pasar momentos unicos. Entre eso de los dos o tres mese me empece a comportar diferente a lo que mi padre no se esperaba, ya no queria hacer las misiones que se me asignaban desparecia y llegaba a la hora que deseaba, sin importarme quien se diera cuenta o quien no solo lo hacia y ya. Y asi hasta que mi padre sospecho el porque de mi actitud no estaba lista para decirle a mi padre que me habia echo amiga de un mortal pues no lo iba aceptar y no lo iba hacer por nada del mundo


End file.
